


A Werewolf's First Aid Kit

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek takes care of a wounded Stiles.





	A Werewolf's First Aid Kit

**Author's Note:**

> A request for [imyoursourwolf](http://imyoursourwolf.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! They requested Sterek and 26 (Tending an Injury) from the [Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/post/167074606668/mad-madam-m-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate)!
> 
> You can request a pairing (not just Sterek or Teen Wolf!) and a prompt on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/), too, but I won't be writing it till after Christmas because I have lots of Secret Santas to write and draw! =3

The door to the loft slowly slid open as Derek and Stiles trudged inside, each with an arm wrapped around the other. Derek was pretty much the only thing keeping the human upright, who barely had the energy to put one foot in front of the other. “Loft sweet loft,” Stiles murmured, one side of his mouth quirking up into a half-smile.

Derek couldn’t agree more with the sentiment. The fight had drained a lot out of them, and they were both covered in blood. He just wanted to get the two of them out of their dirty clothes and then collapse into bed together and sleep for at least half a day. They would probably still do that, but only after Derek took care of something important first. 

While the blood on Derek’s shirt was mostly his own, his wounds had already closed up thanks to quick alpha healing. Stiles’ shirt also had blood on it, mostly on his left side, but it seemed much more fresh than Derek’s blood, which worried the alpha. Stiles was holding that side with his other hand while he limped along with Derek.

“Come on,” the werewolf coaxed, gently guiding Stiles through the loft. “Do you think you can make it to the bathroom, or do you just want to sit on the couch?”

“Sitting sounds _really_ good right now,” Stiles said quietly, closing his eyes. “But I don’t want to ruin your furniture.”

Derek rolled his eyes. His mate could be so ridiculous sometimes. “Stiles, seriously, don’t worry about that. Besides, Melissa taught me all kinds of tricks to get blood out of furniture and other stuff.”

The half-smile turned into a full smile. “Well, if you insist, my wolfy friend,” Stiles drawled with a wink that Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at. “Let’s get to that couch!”

Derek carefully helped Stiles sit on his plush couch, which would be comfortable enough for his human. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, then quickly went to his bathroom and rummaged around for his first aid kit.

Werewolf first aid kits usually consisted of various strains of wolfsbane for burning in case one of them got injured by something imbued with the deadly plant and needles and string to stitch up large wounds to help them heal faster. But ever since Stiles and the other humans had joined his pack, his first aid kit started to include things like antibiotic cream and bandages.

He brought the first aid kit over to Stiles and sat down beside him on the couch. Stiles lifted his t-shirt so Derek could see his wound. Derek gently touched it, and started draining his pain immediately with his other hand when Stiles winced.

Four slash marks clearly made by claws sat above his hip. The marks were still bleeding sluggishly, though thankfully not as bad as they had been at first. They weren’t too deep, which meant that Stiles probably wouldn’t need stitches, though they would likely leave scars on his side.

“That omega really hurt you,” he said, aiming for casualness as he carefully cleaned the wound with a cloth with one hand while the other remained in place on Stiles‘ stomach draining his pain.

“Hey, I hit him, too, you know,” Stiles protested. “Right on the head with my bat! It’s a tried-and-true method of subduing werewolves!” 

Derek snorted. “And how many werewolves have you tried that on by now?”

Stiles shot him a winning smile. “I’ve lost track by now, to be honest.”

Now that the wound was clean, Derek took the antibacterial ointment and squeezed a decent amount onto his finger. Then he dabbed it carefully onto the claw marks. 

Seeing those marks on Stiles‘ skin reminded him of how fragile his mate was, at least physically. “I hate that you get hurt,” he said quietly.

Stiles stared at Derek, then his face softened. “I know, Sourwolf,” he said, using his favorite nickname for the wolf. “But I want to help you guys fight. I _need_ to help you.”

“I know,” Derek admitted, unwrapping some gauze. “But I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“And I feel the same way about you,” Stiles said softly, looking over at Derek.

Derek looked up at Stiles, and the two of them just gazed into each other‘s eyes. Derek was never that good with conversations, but nonverbal communication he was very good at. Stiles had always loved to tease him about how expressive his eyebrows were. And right now, he could feel all the love and care they each had for each other through their eyes.

“I’ll try to be more careful,” Stiles said, putting his hand on top of Derek’s, still sitting on Stiles’ stomach with black veins running up it from draining the human’s pain. “But I’ll never stop fighting for you, or for the pack.”

Derek felt his heart swell with pride. He had such a brave mate who was as loyal to him and his pack as any werewolf could ever be. After the pain of his past, he couldn’t believe that he actually got to have this wonderful man.

He cut out a large bandage, then placed it on top of the gauze. “There, all taken care of,” he proclaimed.

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek. “You make an awesome nurse,” he teased.

Now that Stiles was taken care of, Derek got off the couch and scooped Stiles up into his arms, causing the human to squawk. 

“What are you doing, Derek?” Stiles squeaked, wrapping his arms around him.

“Bedroom,” He grinned down at Stiles, who looked like he was going to protest. “For sleeping,” he added, making Stiles smile in relief. “I’ll get our clothes off, and then we can rest.”

Stiles’ brown eyes sparkled. “I am so ready for that!” he proclaimed, then pointed his finger in the direction of Derek’s bedroom. “Onward, my noble steed! To that amazingly soft bed of yours! And I am gonna cuddle you so hard!”

Derek laughed as he carried Stiles off to the bedroom. He and his mate had survived yet another battle, which thankfully weren‘t as frequent as they had been years ago. And he was going to enjoy all the time he had with Stiles in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles are mates here, but a mate is just a werewolf's significant other that they're pretty much married to, not a soulmate. Also, I kept it vague as to how far into the future this is, but just know that Derek is the alpha of their pack and they are together and happy and will be for many, many years. =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
